L and Light's Relationship Problems
by Mika Yamichi
Summary: A couple of LxLight oneshots complete with humor and fluffiness. L and Light both have problems with each other. Misunderstandings and rumors start to sprout up in the Headquarters. Two author story. -Mika Yamichi, Bbunies Rated T-M


A/N

**Bbunies: Bbunies here! I'm writing this story with Mika Yamichi! For the time being we are sharing this account for this story.**

Mika Yamichi: Bbunies is an old..._friend_ of mine.

**Bbunies: Aww...you know you love me.**

Mika Yamichi: _Anyways_, I would like to begin with saying that we are two_ separate_ people, and that in this story we will make oneshots each chapter with different writing styles. And this is because we are once again, both, _separate_ people. Meaning separate writing styles...and _personalities_.

**Bbunies: ** **She loves my sense of humor...she just won't admit it. Hehe~ Well hope you enjoy the first chapter/oneshot. Hehe~**

* * *

**Warning: Hints of yaoi between LightXL and mature contentXD **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note or anything related to the name**

* * *

Light sighed loudly, sipping a cup of coffee.

Everyone in the Headquarters looked at him, ether curiously or in astonishment. Light never sighed in front of others. _Never._

L, of all people, then sighed, fumbling with a chocolate coated strawberry in his hands. It had been exactly a minute and thirty-two seconds since he had the delicacy in his fingers, yet it did not even have a nibble or bite taken out of it. It was a new record.

There was something wrong. Something _very_ wrong.

Chief Police, Yagami, worried about his son and the head leader of the Kira investigation, spoke. " Is there something wrong, L?"

L darted his eyes towards the Chief, not moving his position in the slightest. " Nothing of the sort, Yagami-san. Thank you for asking."

A silence coated the air of the building and Chief Yagami decided not to press the matter. So he tried to talk with his son. " How are you Light?"

Light plastered a fake smile on his face and gave a polite response of an okay. He then looked at L who still hadn't eaten the strawberry in his hand. Something wasn't just _wrong. _Something was _very _wrong_._

Light suddenly gathered all his work and mug of coffee, and mumbled a quick excuse to leave the room. As he was chained with L, he had dragged the detective along with him in a hurry.

Matsuda raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with them?"

Aizawa shrugged in response. Matsuda debated whether to go after the two geniuses or not. He decided against it.

"Probably just relationship problems."

Aizawa then coughed, face slightly red. "What do you mean, relationship problems?"

Matsuda then grinned like a madman, "Don't tell me you haven't seen them making googely eyes at each other."

At that instant, Yagami spurted out his coffee. "WHAT!"

Yagami scared over his son's sexual preferences decided to follow his son and L to wherever they were going. In other words, Yagami was stalking L and Light to see if they were gay.

The Chief saw the two geniuses enter L's room (only one out of many) and pressed his ear against the door, hoping to hear some type of conversation.

A muffled voice spoke, "What are you doing, L!" The voice sounded strained and upset.

L responded in a dazed voice, "But it's so soft. "

Light growled. "Don't touch it there. You'll make a mess!" He then groaned in exasperation.

Yagami pressed his ear against the door, in shock with a nosebleed. Was he really hearing this correctly?

"But Light-kun-"

"It's unhealthy to be doing this all the time!"

"No one it seems beside you, thinks this is unhealthy."

" It's unsanitary. And if anyone saw what we were doing all the time I bet they would!"

" Can I just have one touch?"

"No! Then you'll just want more and I'm not giving you any more."

" I just want a taste a little of it. Just feed it to me."

" Don't say it that way! It's embrassing."

" How so?Is Light-kun blushing?"

" Shu-shut up, L!"

Yagami didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he passed out from the lack of blood and shock.

L stopped trying to grab the cake and froze for a moment. "Did you hear that?"

Light narrowed his eyes. "Dont change the subject! I'm not feeding you this cake. It's unhealthy and I know you can feed yourself with your other hand."

" But it's much easier if Light-kun fed me the cake."

Light turned red, this time in anger. "L! Don't eat the cake that way, you will make a mess!"

L ruffled his cream coated hair. His clothes wrinkled and covered in strawberries and cake. " This is why I insisted you fed me the cake, Light-kun."

* * *

~Signed off by **Bbunies**

**Bbunies: That was fun to write. Hehe. I'm such a perv.**

Mika Yamichi: This is what I get for letting you write the first chapter.

**Bbunies: I'm sorry I don't have your sophisticatedattitude.*pout***

Mika Yamichi: ….Please don't mind her...Reviews aren't necessary but appreciated.

**Bbunies: Don't listen to her! REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED! Luv u all~buh bye**


End file.
